the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Former MSR locomotives
In the mini series, a heap of locomotives once on the Moorland Steam Railway (Gladsville Line) leave for different railways or are sold to overseas museums. Highland '''Highland '''is an early 4-6-0 from Scotland's Highland Railway. She has a huge grudge against Jinty and has even tried to kill him (but fails in the end). She's mostly insane and evil when it came to Fowler locomotives her size or smaller. Bio Highland was built in 1895 for the Highland Railway Company (HR) for goods traffic duties. Her HR career is pretty much unknown and when the LMS came in 1923, she was renumbered '17931'. In 1928, Jinty was sent to the shed she was stationed at and after a huge argument with the Fowler 3F tank engine, Highland held a grudge against Jinty and decided to kill him. He first attempt failed, which kin-of set the tone of the ones to follow. This continued until in 1935, when he shed manager caught her trying to push Jinty into a lake ("loch" in Scotland) and tried to kill him too. Lord Stamp was informed about Highland's appalling behaviour and decided to take out of traffic, for the rest of her life. She was forgotten even after BR was formed. In 1974, Highland found out about one of her older sisters, Catherine, was purchased by the Moorland Steam Railway, the railway that owns Jinty, and decided to intercept the convoy transporting her. Highland tortured the second member of her class to give up everything about herself and had her number painted over, in order for Highland to become her sister. She was discovered by Labiche following word of Catherine's mysterious disappearance and reported discovery. The Jones Goods was taken to Gladsville to inspect her for any damage during that missing three days. She soon tired to get close to the Fowler tank but was cross to find that another has been saved and is owned by the MSR. During her time, Highland (as Catherine) was failing to get close to Jinty and the Fowler 3F 0-6-0T was spending more time with an Ivatt tank, the only LMS-built one preserved. When Ella Johnson broke down and was placed in Northampsmith MPD, Highland was heard mumbling to herself but ended up being questioned by the tank engine. When EJ called her "17931", Highland accidently revealed her true identity and before EJ could warn her younger brother, was pushed off a cliff by Highland. Her plan backfired when Jinty was warned her sister and Jenny stood up to her friend but when Jenny did, Highland dragged her away. Jinty was killed trying to save his friend. In an alternate timeline created by Barton, Ella Johnson, with the help of Audie and Titan, stopped the evil Jones Goods from exacting what she wanted to do. Her plan failed even further when she derailed in the bad track inside the tunnel that linked the secret complex with the man dockyard. Her derailment cause the tunnel to collapse and crush her to death. Barton looked at the wreck and was pleased that she was destroyed. The events of Highland (running under Catherine's identity) attempting to finish off Jinty have become known as "The Highland Saga" Basis or real locomotive Highland is based off a Highland Railway "Jones Goods" class 4-6-0 tender locomotive. These were introduced in 1894 by David Jones for the Highland Railway for extra goods power. One is preserved at the Riverside Museum in Scotland (HR No. 113). Trivia Unlike many locomotive in the mini series, Highland's HR and LMS numbers are fictitious. The highest HR number for a "Jones Goods" is '117' and the highest LMS number was '17930'. Highland's personality was based on Leanne in Dark DJ Productions' 'The Dark Railway Series'. She's seen trying to kill Dave and his friends, until she is killed in the Merecombe Gasworks Tunnel Collapse and after her spirit is defeated by Theo and Otto's Tau Cannon. Highland is voiced by Maya Goncalves. Highland's model is a DJH kit. This model has two bodies but one chassis and tender, due to the different numbers seen. Highland is named after the Highland Railway in Scotland, the railway which her design was built by. Category:Tender locomotives Category:Ex-LMS Category:Tank locomotives